My Pokémon Adventure
by fantasywriter454
Summary: I moved this over from my deviantart page. Autumn is a Legendary in disguise traveling with the famous Ash Ketchum and friends
1. Chapter 1

"Autumn, I don't care what you have to say. I'm going to battle you right here, right now."

"Ash, I'm going to beat you so bad, it won't even be funny. I could easily beat the Elite Four and Cynthia. I could even beat Paul, doesn't that tell you something? And I don't know why you've waited until now to challenge me."

"Autumn, I really don't believe that. Now I want to choose which ones of your Pokémon go against mine," Ash replied. I sighed.

"Okay, fine, Ash, whatever makes you happy," I mumbled.

"Awesome, okay, first battle will be your Chimchar against my Buizel."

"Alright, Chimchar, come on out!" I cried as I threw Chimchar's Pokéball in the air. So, Ash was trying to win with type-advantages. Heh, it's not going to work in the slightest. "Ash, you can have the first move."

"Buizel, use Aqua Jet!"

"Chimchar, dodge and use flamethrower!" Chimchar dodged and used flamethrower onto Buizel's Aqua Jet. The fire surrounded Buizel and burned him as soon as the Aqua Jet wore off. Buizel cried out in pain.

"Buizel!" Ash cried.

"Wow, that really shouldn't have very much effect on Buizel, yet it did," Brock said.

"Buizel, use sonic boom!"

"Chimchar, use fire spin!" As Buizel's sonic boom made contact with my Chimchar's fire spin, it actually combined with it and pushed it back towards Buizel, knocking him out.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Autumn's Chimchar wins!" Brock called.

"Buizel, you did great, now take a good long rest," Ash said.

"You did awesome, Chimchar!" Chimchar bounded up onto my shoulder.

"Okay, now I want your Lucario against my Pikachu."

The other pairs were Garchomp against Staraptor, Floatzel and Grotle, and Weavile against Ash's Chimchar. The last pair was supposed to be Luxray against Gliscor, but Ash quit before then.

"I give up!" he cried. From the looks of things, he looked completely pissed off.

"Ash…"

"SHUT UP, AUTUMN! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OF YOUR LAME EXCUSES! IF YOU KNEW YOU WERE GOING TO CREAM ME LIKE YOU DID, WHY DIDN'T YOU GO EASIER ON ME?"

"I did, it's just…"

"OH NO! DON'T SAY YOU WENT EASY ON ME! YOU KNOW WHAT! JUST GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! I CAN'T EVEN LOOK AT YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!" I just stood there, stunned out of my mind. "GET YOUR STUFF AND GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK!"

I suddenly heard Paul's thoughts nearby in the forest. i_Maybe I should battle her later./i _Without showing any emotions on my face, I grabbed my pack and headed off in the direction that we came from. I heard them talking behind me.

"That was kind of harsh," Dawn replied sadly.

"I know," Ash hissed. "I completely hate her right now!"

"Pip! Piplup!" Piplup cried, which meant "You asked for it!" I snorted. Then Pikachu started to scold Piplup and I groaned. Leave it all to Pikachu to ruin the moment. But Piplup was right: Ash had asked for it. He insisted that we'd have a Pokémon battle.


	2. Chapter 2

I heard a twig snap a few feet behind me and I knew it was Paul. After a few minutes, Paul decided to catch up with me.

"Hey Autumn!" I stopped and turned around.

"Yes, Paul?"

"I saw everything back there. He deserved it completely. I also heard what you said about being able to easily beat me. I want to test that out to see if it's true."

"Well, alright, I accept your challenge. But if I do cream you, please don't overreact like Ash did."

"Please, I'm not like that wimp," he said hotly.

"I know you aren't. Do you want to do what Ash did and choose which Pokémon goes against each of mine?"

"No, I'm not going to stoop down to that level. That's childish."

"Okay." Our battle wasn't long, but it wasn't short either. I beat Paul easily. "I was wondering. Are you going to join them again?"

"Only if they want me back."

"Have they done this before?"

"Surprisingly, no, they have not. And I've been traveling with Ash since he started his Pokémon journey. I was visiting Professor Oak to learn about the gyms and Elite Four in Kanto when I met Ash. He had just gotten his Pikachu and he had the same goal as I did: to participate in the Indigo League. But after a week, and Ash had gotten his first two gym badges, I dropped my dream so I wouldn't crush Ash's. He never knew I had Pokémon, so he never battled me. Plus all of my Pokémon weren't discovered yet and some of the types were nowhere to have been fully researched either. So I kept my Pokémon a secret. Every afternoon, I would go on a walk for a few minutes after lunch and find a clearing and train with my Pokémon.

"After Ash, Misty, Brock and I traveled to Johto, I switched in my current party for Drifblim, Leafeon, Ariados, Aipom, and Sudowoodo. Now some of these were in Johto, but not Drifblim and Leafeon, so these had to lay lower than the others. I kept them throughout Hoenn, and once I arrived in Sinnoh, I had them switched out again for what is now my current party. I did this because most of my Pokémon in this party are Sinnoh Pokémon," I finished and Paul nodded.

"Hey, Autumn, do you think you could help me and my Pokémon do a last minute training for the gym battle against Candice?"

"Sure, why not, what do I need to do?"

"Could you just be a moving target for them? I promise you won't get hurt."

"Okay." Paul called out his Pokémon and the training started. I dodged easily and I didn't tire at all. Paul was impressed by this, so he decided to go for an extra half hour than what he had originally planned. An hour later, Paul called the practicing to an end.

"Thanks, Autumn, I really appreciate it a bunch."

"Hey, it was no problem, Paul. I was glad I was able to help you out." Paul blushed and looked away. I pretended not to notice and Paul relaxed a bit.

"Hey, Autumn, what town are you from?"

"I'm from Jubilife City."

"Isn't that near Sandgem and Twinleaf Town, which is where Dawn's from?"

"Yeah, and Kenny and Barry, if you know who they are."

"Can't say that I do," he replied. I shrugged and sat down near the fire that Paul made. "Hotdog?" he offered. I thanked him and took it. "Hey, I noticed that all of your Pokémon represents each elemental type except for Psychic. Why is that? Do you hold a grudge against Psychic Pokémon or do you not like their moves?"

"No, it's not that, I actually love Psychic Pokémon, but I really don't want one."

"It doesn't make any sense. You love Psychic Pokémon, but you don't want one?"

"Yeah," I replied. Paul switched the conversation to something different. "Do you prefer to watch gym battles or contests?"

"I love to watch both; they both have their own beauty."

"Has your Chimchar had the chance to evolve yet?"

"Yes, but it chose not to, and the same goes for my Aipom." Paul seemed to be out of questions for now. I decided to take this chance to listen in on how my friends were doing.

"Ash, it's okay. You were angry at her. We all do stupid things sometimes that we soon regret later on."

"But Dawn, you don't understand the seriousness of this. I've been friends with Autumn since I started my journey. She won't ever forgive me for this."

"Ash, she'll forgive you, I can promise you that."

"Brock, please don't promise things that you can't keep," Ash said. Paul's voice suddenly broke my thoughts.

"Hey, Autumn, are you okay? You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, Paul, there's nothing to worry about."

"Hey, Autumn, do you mind if we leave tomorrow for Snowpoint City?"

"No, I don't mind really." The next morning, we departed early for the city. Paul walked slowly, trying to allow Ash and the others to get farther ahead of us. I was getting a little annoyed after a while, but I didn't do anything about it. As we walked, Paul kept glancing over at me and I looked around at the serenity. By the middle of the day, we reached Snowpoint City. Paul still kept glancing at me, and I was starting to feel a little self-conscious. Paul decided to train again, and I was on the sidelines this time. He trained hard and long, trying to impress me with his battling style. It wasn't working. When the sun started to go down, Paul called it quits. We went inside the Pokémon Center and had dinner together, which Paul was very pleased about.

The next morning, I saw Ash, Brock, Dawn and Zoey leave the Pokémon Center. Ash was defiantly pumped and ready for an awesome battle against Candice, the gym leader. I stopped Paul and motioned over towards Ash. He looked at me, confused. "He's going for his gym battle right now. Why don't we wait until he finishes and you can get some last minute practice in?"

"Okay," he replied. Outside, Paul called out half of his Pokémon and trained with them.


	3. Chapter 3

An half an hour later, I saw Ash and everyone come out of the gym. Candice handed Ash a box and he took the badge out of the box. I stood up and Paul followed my gaze. He called his Pokémon back and started to walk towards the gym at a fast pace. I hurried to catch up. "Candice, I challenge you to a gym battle!" he exclaimed.

"Paul!" Ash cried. Then he noticed me coming up behind Paul. "AUTUMN! OH THANK GOD, AUTUMN!" He ran past Paul to me and gave me the tightest and longest hug I have ever received. "Autumn, I'm so, so, so sorry for yelling at you like that! Oh goodness, I said some horrible things to you and I hope you'll forgive me!" he wailed into my shoulder.

"Hey, about we battle tomorrow? I just finished my battle with Ash and I'd thought I'd give the gang a rest." Paul nodded.

"Why were you traveling with Paul?" Ash whispered in my ear.

"I ran into him and he was heading in this direction. I had heard everything you said about wanting to see me again, so I decided to come with him."

"Oh, I forgot you could listen in on conversations. So that means you heard what we were saying right after our battle?"

"Yeah, I did."

"Oh god, Autumn, please forgive me!"

"Ash, calm down, I already said I forgive you." Ash looked happy and relieved. I suddenly thought of the idea I keep thinking about. I was thinking about telling Zoey my secret. Thirteen people knew my secret, not including my brother, Keegan. I didn't count my brother because we had the same secret. The people who I had trusted enough to tell them were Ash, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Misty, Tracey, Professors Oak and Rowan, Ash's mom, May and Max's mom and dad, and Gary. Our secret was we were both really legendaries. Keegan was Mewtwo and I was Mew.

"Hey, Autumn, are you going to travel with us again?" Ash asked. I looked at Paul and he seemed to understand. I turned back to Ash and nodded. Reggie showed up and we all exchanged greetings. After we chatted for a little bit, we heard a funny noise and the air around us was shaking. We all looked up towards the sky to see the Battle Pyramid from Kanto's Battle Frontier fly overhead. We all got into Reggie's van and drove off to where the pyramid parked. "Brandon!" Ash called as he got out of the van. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to check out the Snowpoint Temple."

"Snowpoint Temple?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, it's kind of far from here though, but it definitely has a rich history," Zoey replied.

"Why don't we all go over there right now?" Brandon asked. We all nodded.

"Hey, Ash, first before you go, why don't you and Paul have a six-on-six battle soon?" Reggie asked.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Brandon exclaimed. "When should we have it, Reggie?"

"Ten days from now at the Pokémon Center near Lake Acuity."

"Okay, I'm in!" Ash exclaimed.

"Me too," Paul replied. Then Paul and Reggie left together. Candice turned to Zoey.

"Hey, Zo-Zo, why don't you and I go have a battle?" Candice said.

"Sounds fun, Ms. Senior," Zoey replied. "Hey, I'll see you guys all later!" she called to us as she left with Candice.

"Bye Zoey!" we yelled back. Well, there goes telling Zoey my secret idea for right now, I thought glumly. I shook my head, clearing my thoughts of telling Zoey and focused on the present. The rest of us then went into the pyramid and rode over to the temple. When we arrived, I was surprised to see Hunter J show up at the same time we did.

"Hunter J!" Ash exclaimed.

"Oh great, annoying little pests!" she hissed. "Stay out of my way! Go Salamence! Stop them using Hyper Beam!"

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!" Pikachu nodded.

"Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu's thunderbolt and Salamence's hyper beam collided together in a huge explosion. I took advantage of J being distracted and called some grass-type Pokémon who knew vine whip to wrap it around her. But she easily dodged the vine whips and told Salamence to use Dragon Pulse on me. Ash, Brock, Dawn and Brandon quickly scrambled to move away from the oncoming Dragon Pulse, but I stood still.

"Autumn! What the hell are you doing? Get out of the way!" Ash cried as he started towards me to push me out of the , don't try and save me. You're just going to get are you, why aren't you moving?You'll understand later, Ash, I promise. I braced myself as the Dragon Pulse hit me. I was knocked backwards on my back and I groaned.

"She's so retarded!" J hissed.

"Autumn!" Brock and Dawn both cried, running over to me.

"What the hell was she trying to do?" Brandon cried. Ash pulled me up into his lap. My eyelids fluttered as I tried to focus on Ash's face.

"Autumn," he whispered. I forced a small smile before I went unconscious.


End file.
